Protectors
History The Protectors clan started out when a player named Gunblade12 was talking a walk down the park in Falador. As he looked out, he saw three medium leveled players following a level 12 with only a bronze medium helmet and an iron dagger. As he peeked over the park fence, he heard the three calling the level 12 a noob and never left him alone. Gunblade12 decided to help out. He walked up to the four; the three, Johnston897, Rebirthofwar, Xhbmc1212121 and the level 12, Yummy9 and told Yummy9 to switch to world 32. He switched, followed by Gunblade12. They met back up in front of the bank and Yummy9 thanked him, they became friends and soon helped out other people. They soon formed a clan which was named The Helpers. Hierarchy Listed below are ranks which can be found in the Protectors clan: #Protector #General #Colonel #Captain #Lieutenant #Sergeant #Corporal #Private Members Here are the current members of Protectors along with their level and ranks. #'Gunblade12' - 112, Protector #'Yummy9' - 101, Protector #'Silvalight99' - 122, General #'Lamest0ne223' - 98, General #'xBanebladex' - 89, Colonel #'The Legend12' - 85, Colonel #'Mars13901123' - 86, Captain #'Afro Ninja10' - 76, Captain #'Immortality2' - 78, Captain #'Hakuchou9791' - 82, Lieutenant #'Sushi King56' - 73, Lieutenant #'I like pie4' - 79, Sergeant #'Lmao Lolol71' - 78, Sergeant #'U want me86' - 71, Sergeant #'Nolife457232' - 65, Corporal #'Madeinchina8' - 61, Corporal #'Dynamite9n19' - 60, Corporal #'Double T4 TT' - 54, Corporal #'Hydra100200' - 54, Corporal #'Ticomexico' - 63, Private #'Leonidas891' - 60, Private #'Night Wing10' - 60, Private #'Mage2pk4life' - 60, Private Timeline of Events Year 176, 13 Novtumber : The Founding Of The Protectors The Founding of the Protectors began when Gunblade12 and Yummy9 decided to recruit people to join their clan. They went to Varrock Bank and started to advertise there. A player named Lamest0ne223 decided to join so he could help out. He was far more powerful than Gunblade and Yummy. The highest level in the clan, but not for long. Another player named Silvalight99 joined so he can have friends to help him out. Instead he ended up helping the clan. They looked for more members until they recruited xBanebladex and Mars13901123. They decided it was enough for one day. They all grouped together and said together their welcome greetings and after a short briefing, they all went home. As he sat down on his bed preparing to go to sleep, he had a final thought about being a clan leader, that he had to face the many challenges and fatal decisions to keep his clan safe and out of harms way. He thought too much, so he lied down, picked up a book and turned to the page he last left at. His problems were still stuck in his head and he couldn't find a way to deal with it other than to wait for the next day to come. Hopefully, his clan members wouldn't put him down tomorrow. Year 176, 14 Novtumber : The Sudden Rise In Recruits As he woke up the next day. He walked to his toilet to look in the mirror, and said to himself, "Today's gonna be a big day. today, we're gonna be the top, the best, the best of the best, that being a leader..." just as soon as he stopped talking, his thoughts came back to him and he began to feel nervous. He continued, "Oh man, I'm gonna lead a clan that is going to be the best of the best? Nevermind about that, I'll ask my friends to help out a bit," He put on his armour and weapons, ate a plate of Cheese and Tomato Batta, and left his house. As soon as he locked his front door, Yummy9 was already training range on one of his dummies outside Gunblades house. He also notices 12 other people hanging outside his house, including Silvalight99 and Mars13901123. "Your late," says Silvalight99 while polishing his dragon scimitar. "Late? And who are these people?" said Gunblade12. "Huh? Oh, these are those people who me and yummy recced yesterday while you were gone, didn't you want recruits?" replied Silvalight99. Gunblade was impressed and thanked Yummy and Silvalight. The thoughts in his mind now no longer bother him too much as he now knows he has trustworthy clan members. They packed up their things and went off. That same day they encountered Zezima at the Grand Exchange. Hundreds of people were following him around while others sent out players to go tell other players that Zezima is here. Their chatboxes were full and constantly filling which means they can't help out Zezima in any way. Suddenly, he logged out and the crowd then broke up and disappeared in less than 1 minute. They decided to discontinue their adventure and continue recruiting. After the day has ended they have recruited 6 more people. Now with 20 in the clan, including Gunblade12, their clan are beginning to gain more power. As the day ends they all went back to their respective homes and slept. Year 176, 21 Novtumber : The Incident And The Rivalry It was 21st of Novtumber, a week after their last major event. Gunblade12 got up earlier than usual, about 3 hours earlier at around 6:12 a.m. He went out with a woodcutting axe and got ready with a tinderbox too. He brought along a fishing rod and he went off to fish some food. He caught around 12 trout and 5 salmon. He chopped down a tree, got some logs, started a fire and began cooking the trout and salmon. Then he noticed the ground was darker than usual. He looked up north and spotted the wilderness. He didn't think about getting killed in the wilderness so he ignored the wilderness and stayed in safe ground. Suddenly he saw an arrow pierce through one of the trout lying on the ground next to him. He fell over in shock and saw that it came from the wilderness. He walked up to the wilderness border but did not cross it, and he looked into the distance. He saw a battle raging on but he couldn't tell if it was between who and who. He couldn't understand and was about to ignore it until a messenger arrived. The messenger gave him a letter and left. Its from Yummy9, saying that the Senkan Clan and the Deathknight Clan has ambushed the Protecters while they were off to rescue xBanebladex who was stuck in the wilderness about 5 hours ago. Without hesitating, he quickly ran home, grabbed his equipment and dashed towards the wilderness. As he arrived there, he found dead bodies of his fellow partners. He looked around to see any surviving ones but he saw Yummy9 being chased by someone. Again, without hesitating, he grabbed a bind spell and shot it at the pursuer. He then took him down with two rune 2-h slashes to the head. The warrior then fell down on to the floor dead. Yummy9 says that the battle has shifted a few kilometers up north and also says that there are 8 surviving members left excluding him and Gunblade12. They went to the battle and aided the rest of the members. Shortly then, the battle was interrupted by a group of Elite Rangers. One of them used a technique that shot an arrow into the sky, then instantly summoning hundreds of arrows to rain down upon their enemies. They chased after the opposing clan while the Protectors fled. After that disastrous event, only Gunblade12, Yummy9, Mars13901123, Silvalight99, xBanebladex, Lamest0ne223, The Legend12, Afro Ninja10, Immortality2 and Hakuchou9791 were the only surviving members of the Wilderness Ambush. Their new rivalries began with Senkan and Deathknights. Before the day ended, Silvalight99 and Hakuchou9791 volunteered to recruit more people to join the clan. Gunblade12 decided not to for a while and just stick to what they have now. Although the clan had lost many members, they are grateful though, that they haven't lost their most trustworthy members. Gunblade12 sat down on his bed, began to continue reading his book and then went to sleep. Year 176, 29 Novtumber : The Beginning Of New Alliances At 7:45 a.m, Gunblade12 along with The Legend12 and Afro Ninja10 went for a trip to Ice Mountain to train on Black Knights. A few minutes had past while they were walking from their home in Falador, they met with another clan. They seem to look like a woodcutting clan in need for some assistance. They accepted and gave them some equipment and food. The other clan thanked them and in return, gave them 40 noted normal logs and 40 noted oak logs. The two are now allied clans. As they proceeded up to the mountain, they saw a ranger named Windblocker7 training on the Black Knights. They said hello to him but before he could answer, he suddenly used that same technique that he used to disperse the two clans during the ambush. 3 Black Knights fell to the ground dead. Gunblade12 then walked up to him and asked if he was that ranger who had saved the Protectors. The ranger turned around with a smile on his face, "Yes, don't you remember me?". Gunblade then recognized the smile on his face. It was his old friend, that he met during his early days of Runescape. They both did quests together and never did any quest alone. Because of this, they managed to complete all the non-members quests except Dragon Slayer in less than 2 days. They got separated due to Gunblade's troubles with his internet connection which lasted for about 2 months. They met again here at Black Knights' Fortress. They talked to each other while Afro Ninja10 and The Legend12 were busy training. Gunblade12 then asked Windblocker7 if he could make alliances with each others clans. Windblocker said he'll need to ask his leader first before creating alliances. After the day almost ended, Gunblade12, Afro Ninja10 and The Legend12 met up with Hakuchou9791, Immortality2 and another one which appears to be a newly recruited member, U want me86. They all discussed about the new alliances and number of recruits joining the clan. After the discussion was over, they all went home.